Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a typical printing system that transmits print data of a part of pages, which are divided corresponding to a specific rule or user's designation from print data of a plurality of pages, to an image forming apparatus. There is also known a printing system that transmits print data, for a part of pages designated by a user in print data of a plurality of pages, to an image forming apparatus.